


Touch

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Touch

Title: Touch  
Author: Froxyn   
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S5'ish, AU.  
Synopsis: Buffy has a problem…that's not really a problem.  
Warnings: Bondage, sex toys – if that bothers you, please don't read.  
Author's Note: This is in response to a Bunny given to me by [freakandwack](http://freakandwack.livejournal.com). Special thanks to [laurtew](http://laurtew.livejournal.com) for doing a wonderful beta job on this one! This was posted for [Summer of Giles 2009](http://summer_of_giles.livejournal.com).

 

They had been dating for nearly three months. In that time, Buffy had taken to touching him…often. As in…all the time. If they were near each other, her hands would find a way to his body. Light touches led to gentle caresses, which would normally lead to stroking with purpose.

It wasn't that he minded…he didn't in the least. In fact, he had started encouraging her to touch him…once or twice, he had even nudged her hand underneath his shirt. No, he didn't mind…but it piqued his curiosity. Especially when he could sense her arousal intensify with each caress.

He had never stopped her, but he hadn't asked the reasoning behind her touches. Not because he didn't want to, but mainly because the touches normally led to him taking her to the bedroom…and by then, the questions had already been forgotten.

When he felt her fingers stroking his arm, Giles looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "What are you doing?"

Buffy pulled her hand away from his forearm and blushed. "Um…sorry."

"You _are_ allowed to touch me, Buffy." He whispered softly, turning to face her. "I was simply curious as to what exactly you were doing."

She sighed and glanced at his lips as she shrugged her shoulder. "I just…kinda needed to touch you."

He raised an eyebrow, closing the book and moving it to the lamp table. "Needed?"

She nodded and lowered her eyes, she looked back up when she heard the word 'fetish' spill from his lips. "What's the definition of a fetish? Because when I think of fetish, I think of leather and stuff…"

"There are a few." He responded softly with a smile in his voice, lifting his hand to brush his fingers through her hair. "The most common would be a fixation on something. Or…a form of sexual desire in which gratification depends to an abnormal degree on some object or item of clothing or part of the body."

"Part of the body?" She asked, her fingers moving back to his arm.

"Mm-hm, according to the definition." He murmured, running his thumb along her jaw.

"Not the whole body?" She looked into his eyes as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Because…your whole body is all about sexual desire for me…"

"I am your fetish?" He asked, amusement tinging his voice.

"Uh-huh." She nodded as she pushed open his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. "God, yes."

"Buffy…" He groaned as her nails lightly scraped over his nipples.

"It takes everything in me not to touch you." She whispered urgently. "I've never felt this burning need to touch someone before. I just thought it was something that they made up for romance novels."

He covered her hands with his own, stilling her movements, and smiled as she whimpered. "Just…feel."

When she shuddered, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. "Tell me what you feel, love."

"Tingling…" She breathed. "God, I want to come."

The corner of his mouth quirked into a grin. "Now? Like this?"

She swallowed and felt her skin redden with desire. "Is it even possible?"

"Seems as such." He whispered lustfully, raking his eyes over her body. "You…seem extremely close to orgasm."

She darted her eyes to his. "Are you making fun of me?"

He shook his head slowly and released her hands. "Not at all. It…turns me on to see you this excited…from merely touching me."

"Giles…"

"Touch me, Buffy." He stated quietly, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

She gazed into his eyes for a few moments and then gave in. Her orgasm hit quickly as his skin warmed under her fingers. To her surprise, his orgasm followed just a few seconds after hers.

Apparently he had some fetishes of his own.

* * *

Two weeks later, Willow smiled as she watched them. She wasn't even sure if Buffy realized what she was doing. She had asked Buffy about it a few days earlier…the fact that it didn't seem that Buffy could be near Giles without touching him. Buffy had smiled, but when Willow mentioned that it seemed a bit fetishish, Buffy's smile faded.

Willow had quickly stated that she didn't mean it as a bad thing…and actually it was probably a good thing…considering they were together and all. Buffy's smile had returned quickly and after a few minutes, she confided in Willow.

Giles glanced over at Buffy as her fingers stroked the back of his hand. Seeing that she was engrossed in the book, he smiled and tried to focus on the words in front of him. He knew that Buffy was becoming aroused, he could feel it in the way she was touching him.

Normally, he wouldn't stop her. But, then…normally, they were at his apartment. And it didn't matter how far it went. But, they weren't at his apartment. They were at his place of business, with her best friend sitting directly across from them.

Giles knew that Willow knew. Buffy had told him about her talk with Willow. However, just because she knew didn't mean that he wanted her to _know_. There was a difference between knowing what you've been told and knowing what you've seen. And as he felt his cock begin to harden in his trousers, he became painfully aware of how close Willow was to seeing.

He licked his dry lips and looked at Buffy, fully prepared to ask…or beg, if he needed to…for her to stop. But, when she looked up at him, he saw the passion in her eyes...and he knew he couldn't ask her to stop.

For as much as her touching him was her fetish, the look in her eyes when she was aroused was his. And it took all of his self-control to not pull her onto his lap to let her feel what she was doing to him.

Willow watched Giles and Buffy stare at each other and then cleared her throat. Giles looked at her quickly. Buffy ignored the sound and deftly unbuttoned Giles' shirt cuff and stroked his inner forearm.

"Um…Xander and Anya will be back soon…" As Giles stared at her in mild confusion, she gestured towards the training room. "Maybe you and Buffy should work on that technique that you found to render the demon immobile."

"What?" Giles asked, his mild confusion quickly growing.

Buffy smiled and slid her hand further up his sleeve as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "She's telling us that we should continue this in the backroom."

As Giles' eyes widened, Willow shook her head quickly. "No, that's not what I'm saying!"

Buffy groaned in frustration as she sat back down in her chair and stared at Willow. "Why can't that be what you're saying?"

"Because that would embarrass Giles…and me. Because I…" Willow waved her hand vaguely and looked at Giles. "What I'm saying is…Anya's going to pick up on the tension here…and you know what she's like."

At that moment, the door opened and Xander walked in carrying a pizza. Giles groaned as he heard the question leave Xander's mouth.

"What's going on?"

He groaned again when Anya gave an answer.

"Giles and Buffy are on the verge of having sex…can't you feel it?"

Giles pushed his chair back and stood up. "Right, we should go…patrol or…."

Willow's eyes widened. "Wait! The demon – "

"Will remain trapped in the cave until the quarter moon…which is still three days away." Giles interrupted.

"But…" She stopped when Giles flashed a warning glare at her. "Okay…"

Giles looked down at Buffy and smiled. "Patrol, then home?"

She returned his smile and nodded.

Without further conversation, he led her past a smiling Anya and a bewildered Xander. As the door closed behind them, Anya grinned and pulled the pizza box out of Xander's hand.

As she walked towards the table, her brow furrowed. "Wait…did he say 'home'?"

Willow merely smiled and then went back to her reading. Xander's mouth dropped open as he made his way to the table.

"Home? They're living together now? When did that happen?"

"It didn't, Xander." Willow gave an exasperated sigh. "You'd know if it had. I think Giles just considers his home to be Buffy's as well."

"Oh…" Xander mumbled as he sat down next to Anya. "You sure this isn't a sex spell or something?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "It's a fetish, Xander. Kind of like you liking to put on – "

He quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Willow snorted a laugh and opened another book.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten in the car, they both knew that there would be no patrol.

He had driven quickly, trying not to focus on the sensation of her fingers caressing the back of his hand. When he had stopped for a red light, she pulled his shirt up just enough to slip her hand underneath.

They shared a smile as her hand lovingly rubbed his stomach.

"I always thought fetishes were bad…"

He shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Fetishes are only 'bad' if they cause pain. And…you're not causing any pain, love."

She shivered lightly and scratched her nails over his ribs as she pulled her hand out from under his shirt. "Please, hurry…"

He smiled and, when the light turned green, he pressed the gas pedal a little harder than he normally would.

* * *

Giles barely paused long enough to lock the door behind them before leading her up the stairs to the bedroom. She teased him…asking about a cup of tea. He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look at her.

"Would you like tea?"

She smiled and shook her head, sliding her hand up his arm. "No…tea's not really what I want right now."

He grinned and gently pushed her against the wall. "That's reassuring."

She gasped as he moved his hand down and pulled the button on her jeans free. When he pulled the zipper down, she rested her head against the wall and squeezed his bicep. And then she whimpered when he stepped back from her.

He smiled and glanced up the stairs. "Not here, love."

And with no further words, he turned and made his way up the stairs. He trusted her to follow him. He chuckled softly when he heard her footsteps right behind his, running up the stairs as he shrugged out of his jacket and folded it over the footboard of the bed. As he started to tug his tie loose, Buffy slid her arms around his waist and untucked his shirt.

He closed his eyes as she pressed her cheek against his back, content to just let her hands wander for a few minutes. When she slipped her hands under his shirt to roam across his warm skin, he sighed.

"Is this normal?"

"Mm?" He murmured in response to her soft whisper, pulling the tie from his neck before unbuttoning his shirt.

"This…_need_…to touch you. Is it normal?"

"It's normal to have a fetish of some sort, Buffy." He stated quietly as her hands explored his chest. "And I'm not exactly complaining."

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"For this?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips as she moved back just enough to pull his shirt down his arms. "No."

She raised an eyebrow as she moved her hands to his bare back. "Are you implying that I'm weird when it comes to other things?"

He turned to face her and unbuckled his belt. "I'm going to finish undressing…and then I'm going to bed. I would very much like you to join me."

"You tired?" She questioned, her eyes watching his nimble fingers unbutton and unzip his trousers.

"Exhausted." He whispered as he kicked his shoes off.

She waited until he stood in front of her in his boxers, his thumbs hooked in the waistband as he prepared to pull them off as well, before pulling her shirt over her head. By the time he was completely naked and stretched out on the bed, she was removing the last of her clothing.

He smiled warmly, his eyes darkened slightly, as she climbed onto the bed next to him. "I love you."

She slid her hand to his stomach, rubbing gently before allowing it to move upwards. "I love you too."

He looked into her eyes as her hands lovingly stroked his chest. "It really is…"

Her brow furrowed when he trailed off. "Huh?"

"Touching me." He whispered, sighing as her fingertip grazed his nipple. "It _is_ a type of fetish for you…"

"Yeah." She agreed, gently pinching the hardened nub between her thumb and forefinger.

His eyes closed briefly as he groaned. "Harder…"

She smiled, anticipating this reaction from him. He'd always asked her to pinch his nipples harder, bite them harder…what he didn't know was that she had gone on a super secret shopping trip this morning. She hadn't even asked Willow to go with her.

He opened his eyes when he felt her move from the bed. "Buffy?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile as she ran to the closet. "Not going anywhere…"

He watched her open the closet door and rummage around until she pulled out a large brown bag. He arched an eyebrow at her as she quickly made her way back and dumped the contents of the bag on the bed.

"Been shopping, love?"

"Yeah…" She grinned, finding the small package she was really looking for and ripping it open. "Got this for you…"

He glanced at the objects in her hand and smiled, then reached over and picked up a box. He sat up and leaned against the headboard as he opened the box, grinning as he removed the vibrator from its packaging.

"And is this for me as well? Or is it for you?"

"Technically, I got it for you to use on me…" She watched as he turned the knob at the base, nodding appreciatively before turning it back off and dropping it to the mattress. "But…do you want it to be for you?"

He smiled and gestured to the items in her hand. "What have you there?"

"Huh?" She glanced at her hand. "Oh…nipple clamps."

She didn't fail to notice the slight twitch of his erection. Smiling, she ran her hand along his thigh. When he saw the flash of desire in her eyes, he pulled her onto his lap and slid his hands to her hips.

"Tell me what just went through your head."

"I, uh…I don't know if I should…"

A slow grin tugged at his lips. "Oh, if you don't know if you should…then you _definitely_ should. Please, tell me."

She bit her bottom lip, sighing as his fingers squeezed the firm flesh of her ass. "Just…a mental image…"

"Tell me." He growled softly, slipping the middle finger of his left hand between her cheeks. "Now, tell me now."

"You…handcuffed, or tied, to the bed…nipple clamps on…vibrator in your ass, on low…your cock in my throat…"

"Fucking hell." He groaned, easing the tip of his finger into her anus. "Buffy…"

"God, I want you." She whispered urgently, her hands finding his nipples again.

His eyes darkened as she pinched and rolled the hardened nubs. Licking his lips, he gently eased her off of him and then slid down to the mattress, resting his head on the pillow.

He smiled at her silent question and gestured towards the bedside table with a flick of his hand. "Handcuffs and lube…top drawer…"

Her eyes widened slightly as he stroked her breasts one more time before raising his arms above his head and wrapping his fingers around the spindles in the headboard. With a lustful smile, she leaned over him and pulled the drawer open.

* * *

He jerked his arms, the cuffs restricting his movement as she tortured him. He groaned as her hands stroked his body, her nails lightly scratching his skin in random spots. Sweet torture, it was.

He could feel her wet heat as she straddled his right leg, her right hand fondling his nipple as her left blindly groped around on the bed. He cursed softly as her lips closed around the nipple currently not being flicked with her fingers.

She felt his chest heave with his gasp as she ground herself against his thigh. With a soft chuckle, she lifted her head and held up the clamps her wandering hand had finally found.

"You okay?"

He swallowed and gave her a nod, his eyes darting to the clamps dangling from her fingers. Sensing what he was getting ready to say, she shook her head quickly and gave his nipple a quick, hard pinch.

"No begging, Giles. _Tell_ me what you want." When his eyes met hers, she smiled. "Step by step. Tell me."

"Do you know what they feel like?"

She shook her head slowly, opening the clamp slightly. "No…"

"Put one on your…" He thought for a millisecond and then grinned. "…left nipple."

His choice hadn't surprised her. Her left had always been more sensitive. After a slight hesitation, she opened the clamp and placed it around her nipple.

He licked his lips, his eyes dropping to her breast. "Close it. Feel what this will feel like for me. Close it, Buffy."

"Will it hurt?" She asked softly.

He looked up to her eyes quickly. "Trust me, Buffy."

She gazed into his eyes, slowly closing the clamp. He smiled as she threw her head back and screamed, her juices gushing over his thigh as she came.

"Fuck…now, Buffy. Put them on me now."

Her hands trembled as she worked to comply with his order. His hips bucked as she fastened them on, a drop of fluid gathering at the head of his cock.

"Okay?" She whispered, her fingertips ghosting over his ribs.

"God, yeah…" He groaned, closing his eyes as he fought back his impending orgasm. "Where your fingers are now…I want to feel your tongue instead…"

She smiled and lowered her mouth to his side, dragging her tongue along his each of his ribs. She heard the distinct sound of metal rattling against wood and looked up.

"Want me to get the key?"

He stared at her though passion-glazed eyes and shook his head. "I want you to get the vibrator…"

She raised an eyebrow, but reached over and grabbed both the vibrator and the bottle of lube. "I'm not going to put this in my ass…"

He chuckled and bent his knees slightly. "No…but you _are_ going to put it into mine."

"Giles…"

He offered a gentle smile at her worried tone. "Use plenty of lubrication, go slow…and it'll be just fine, love…"

She did just that…pushing the fake phallus into him maddeningly slow until it was fully embedded. She felt her skin burn with arousal as she looked at him. His knuckles were white from gripping the spindles so tightly, his nipples looked swollen and angry…but he had flatly refused when she suggested that she take them off…his cock twitched, thick and hard…aching to be touched.

She knelt between his widely spread legs, her hand on the knob as she lowered her mouth to his heavy sac. She turned the knob slightly and, at the same time, gently sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

"Fuck!" He cried, pulling at the headboard as his hips arched.

She grabbed his hips, holding him down, and sucked a little harder before letting him slip from her mouth. "Giles?"

"Fuckin' hell, don't stop…Buffy, please…don't stop…"

She smiled and pushed his cock against his abdomen, exposing the underside to her. She turned the knob just a bit more, sighing as he groaned. And with no further warning, she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock.

He inhaled sharply, looking down just in time to see her pull the head into her mouth. "Christ!"

She held his stare as she took him fully into her mouth, tilting her head slightly to allow him to slip into her throat. She could feel him tremble violently, could see his chest rise and fall rapidly as he gasped for breath.

She moved her mouth along his cock, relishing the sounds of his growls, moans, and soft cries. When she felt him thicken in her throat, she pulled back and clamped her lips directly behind the head.

If he had been looking at her, he would have seen her next move coming. But, he wasn't…he was focusing too much on not coming. His focus was lost when she suddenly turned the knob on the vibrator to 'high'.

He screamed her name, exploding in her mouth as he jerked his arms hard enough to break the spindle. She swallowed all he had to offer, her eyes widening in surprise when she felt his hands on her head.

When she heard him gasp her name, she turned the vibrator off and gently pulled it out. His still semi-hard cock twitched in her mouth.

"Fuck…come…come here…love…come…" He murmured, nearly incoherent.

She carefully released his cock and moved up his body. She slowly removed the clamps from his nipples, kissing them softly as he groaned.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly and swallowed.

"If…if I had the energy, I'd roll you over and…fuck you…"

She chuckled softly and glanced at the headboard. "You broke the bed."

"Don't care." He mumbled, holding up his hands. "Key?"

She found the key quickly and unlocked the cuffs, dropping them onto the bedside table as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She raised an eyebrow at him, her fingers tenderly stroking his chest.

"Thought you didn't have the energy?"

"I said I don't have enough to fuck you…" He smiled and positioned her over his erection. "I have enough to lie here…I want to make you come, Buffy."

She whimpered softly as she lowered herself onto him. "You did…twice."

He closed his eyes as she started to ride him, his still shaking hands gripping her hips as tightly as he could. "Want to feel you come…"

"Love you." She whispered, picking up her pace quickly.

"Love…you…" He replied, his back arching as she pushed him towards another orgasm. "Not…long…"

"Me either…." She moaned, curling her fingers against his chest as she leaned forward slightly. "Giles! Fuck…Giles…"

As soon as he felt her inner walls spasm around him, her warm fluids gushing over him, he let go…screaming her name as he came deep within her. She cried out his name as she came again, her arms quickly giving out.

She collapsed onto his chest and shuddered as he carefully rolled them onto their sides, his softening cock slipping from her. It took long minutes before they had calmed enough to actually talk.

"You okay?"

He smiled and ran his fingers through her sweat-dampened hair. "More than, love. You?"

She nodded slowly, gently tracing his swollen nipple with her fingertip. "Does it hurt?"

"It's tender." He admitted, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Nothing to worry about, I promise."

She nodded in understanding and then took a deep breath, smiling as she met his eyes. "Is this what's gonna happen if I touch you in front of other people?"

He chuckled softly and leaned into her, kissing her lips. "We should probably be a little more careful in the future."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, causing him to smile warmly.

"Only when we're not alone, love. I…it was so hard for me not to lay you across the table and…" He swallowed thickly and moved his hand to her hip. "I do believe that one of my fetishes is for you to touch me."

"Well that works well for me…" She offered happily.

"I've no desire to partake in public sex, Buffy." He whispered seriously. "I came far too close this afternoon."

"Willow knows…I told you – "

"Yes, but…just because she knows doesn't mean I want her to see us in that state."

Buffy bit her bottom lip and flattened her hand against his chest. "Are you angry?"

"No." He stated sincerely, gently squeezing her hip. "I would just prefer certain things stay between us. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah." She whispered, her hand starting to stroke his chest again. "I, um…do fetishes have an expiry date?"

He laughed and shook his head, rolling onto his back again and pulling her with him. "Christ, I hope not."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers lightly tracing indistinct patterns against his skin.

"I hope not too." She said sleepily, yawning as he pulled the sheet up over their cooling bodies.

She glanced at the headboard and yawned again. "We could probably ask Xander to fix that."

Giles smirked and closed his eyes, his arm wrapped protectively around Buffy. "I think I'd prefer to just buy a new bed."

Buffy laughed softly and closed her eyes.

 

~ End

_Bunny is as follows:_

_Buffy develops a fetish for Giles (this is after they have already gotten together). What's the fetish? Her fetish is her need to touch Giles body constantly (stroking, playing, you get the idea lol)._

_Elements_   
_\- Giles indulges her of course and even encourages her_   
_\- how does he react/do when in public or with the scoobies_   
_\- a mini series if possible, divided into three parts so that one would focus on his nipples, little Ru (hehe) and company, and anal play_   
_\- toys would be fun, clamps, rings_

 

_Author's Note: Unfortunately, a mini series wasn't possible at this time…but I think I was able to get the three parts into one._


End file.
